


Almost There

by Seiriyu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, aka they both have commitment issues au, and they're too stubborn to talk things out properly, high profile couple au, model!kise, pro basketball player!aomine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiriyu/pseuds/Seiriyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine knows that Kise doesn't want to be tied down, but he's sick of letting him run away.  Fuck his manager for thinking he would stay out of trouble in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

As soon as he moved to America, Aomine fell back into his old ways, doing the things he used to do before he had met Kise. It was easier, much easier, now that he was a professional basketball player with a multi-million dollar contract. Girls almost literally threw themselves at him wherever he went and it was much more acceptable to be seen bringing them home after practice or a game than it had been in middle school. It was no secret that the young basketball genius from Japan was a womanizer.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself thoroughly in America with those blondes, Daiki.” Akashi said to him over the phone in that annoying, all-knowing tone, one night while he was in New York for a game. “It’s remarkable how you can tell the difference between all of them, stereotypes that all Americans look the same to us Japanese aside. Or is that the point, I wonder? They all do bear a striking resemblance to a certain someone back here in Japan.”

Aomine sighed as he slipped off his windbreaker and made his way into the bedroom of his hotel suite. “This is the first time you’ve talked to me in two years, and you’re criticizing my taste in women?”

“I’m not criticizing. Merely, pointing out an observation that your infatuation with pretty, fair-skinned blondes that started in middle school hasn’t seemed to have subsided even though you’re a big-shot basketball ace in America with all types of beautiful women flinging themselves at you now.”

“What do you want, Akashi?” Aomine said with a groan. He fell back onto his bed and grabbed a pillow to partially cover his face, as if it would stop the impending headache from coming.

“I know what you’re doing. And it seems like you can’t be satisfied unless it’s the real thing, judging by how often you switch your women. But you should really be more careful. Though I guess it’s already too late now.”

“What the _fuck_ are you talking about?” Aomine asked, his voice muffled by the pillow over his face.

The message seemed to have gotten through to Akashi though, as he replied in a colder voice than usual, “A couple of your flings might have been small enough news that they drowned on their way over the Pacific Ocean and luckily never surfaced in Japan. But news like this is strong enough to make its way across international borders.”

“Can you stop being so damn cryptic and just tell me what the hell you’re calling me about?” Aomine said with a shout as he flung the pillow into the adjacent wall.

Akashi sighed. “Check the tabloids, or any news site for that matter, reputable or not. Everyone’s reporting on it. Judging by the way you’re reacting, I’m going to take it that you’ve been too busy traveling for the new basketball season that you haven’t heard the good news that you and one of your…’replacement toys’ are expecting. Congratulations.”

If Akashi said anything else, Aomine didn’t hear it. His phone clattered to the floor as Aomine made a dash for his laptop sitting on the desk in his hotel room. It didn’t take long for him to find what Akashi was talking about, because it was the headline of his homepage: “Basketball star Daiki Aomine and latest ex-girlfriend expecting child, 2 months pregnant. Will they get back together?”

* * *

 

Aomine figured it was karma or some other higher power being a bitch when his child turned out to look exactly like Aomine, and only him 7 months later. It showed nothing of the mother’s (of _Kise's_ ) features. It didn’t have long eyelashes that curved up at the end, or the spark of amber in its eyes, or a head of golden hair, but instead sharp blue eyes and dark indigo hair. Aomine didn’t know how he could hate something so innocent so much and so instantly just for looking only like himself. Aomine knew he’d never even think to bring harm to the child, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved, even ecstatic, when he recalled that the child’s mother told him over the phone that one night after Akashi had called him and broke the news that she wanted full custody and didn’t expect or want any contact from the basketball player as long as she got child support money every month.

He had heard rumors about these types of women whose sole goal in life was to be impregnated by basketball players so that they could live off of the child support for at least 18 years; he just never thought it would happen to him. But it was no hamper on his paycheck. He was making more money in a year than most people did in their lifetime, nonetheless other 24 year olds. And it wasn’t as if Aomine had cared about the money he was making playing basketball in the first place. If anything, he was more troubled about the fact that a woman with that face ( _Kise's_ face) could be that nasty of a person.

Though the baby fiasco didn’t really faze Aomine, it certainly anguished his publicist and manager, who both suggested, more like demanded him, to lay low and behave for a while. “This is more than just your reputation at stake here,” his manager had said “You’re representing all of Japan, and you’re not doing a very good job of it.” But it wasn’t as if he had asked to be some figure for Japan. Aomine just wanted to play basketball. That’s all he had ever wanted.

Nevertheless, the circumstances led to him being here, at some hotel’s ballroom in Roppongi Hills for some kind of charity gala that one of his sponsors was putting on, without a date. Since the basketball season was over, his manager suggested he return to Japan to visit his relatives and make some appearances at events that would help him rebuild his image in Japan. What she really aimed for, though, was preventing Aomine from causing any more trouble in America, at least for the time being.

Aomine sighed and swiped another champagne flute from one of the waiters carrying around the drinks and hors d'oeuvres. Though he never particularly enjoyed his dates’ company, it was much easier getting through these events knowing that he’d be getting some at the end of the night. He had already talked to and taken pictures with all of the people that mattered at the event, so he figured he might as well get drunk off his ass so he could endure the duration of it alone.

Aomine brought the glass up to his mouth to down the alcohol all in one go, but more of it ended up getting on his suit than in his mouth when someone knocked into his elbow. He growled and raised his hand to grab the guy who had toppled into him, ignoring his manager’s voice in the back of his mind, but stopped when he looked down saw a glint of silver on the man’s left ear.

“Kise…”

“Ah, yeah. I’m so sorry!” The man started straightening up, keeping his eyes down as he smoothed out and dusted off his pants. “These shoes have got absolutely no traction and this marble floor is so slippery. Though I guess I— ”

The blonde stopped rambling when he looked up to meet the other’s eyes. Aomine slowly lowered the hand that had frozen in place when he saw the other man’s earring. He wasn’t sure what sort of expression he was making right now, but once he fully took in what was going on, Aomine plastered on his usual smirk and set his now empty glass on the table beside them.

“A-Aominecchi.” Kise kept his gaze in place as his mouth hung slightly ajar.

“Yo, Kise… It’s been a while. How have you been?” Aomine asked, in a voice that was more awkward than he intended. But he carried on, “Are you here with someone?”

Kise shook his head ‘no’ slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Aomine’s, unable to speak as if he were in a daze. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, as if he was trying to say something, but resorted to keeping it shut.

“Ah? What happened to that one actress? The one with the big boobs who was 7 years older. Shouldn’t you be with her?” Aomine tried to keep his tone lazy and teasing, like it usually was, but he realized it came out sounding a little spiteful. He hoped Kise was too dazed to notice because he didn’t want him to run away, _again_.

When Kise finally spoke, his voice was quiet and hesitant. “No, she was getting too attach—I mean…she and I wanted different things.”

“Hn,” Aomine grunted as his eyes flicked past Kise. He opened his mouth to say something, but a drop of champagne rolled down his cheek reminding him that there was another matter he still needed to attend to.

Kise had seemed to notice too, as he soon bolted up and grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket, offering it to Aomine with a simple, “Oh, sorry. Here.”

Aomine took it from him and started wiping his face and neck, not even wanted to look down at his suit to see the damage that was done.

“Oh, you don’t have to return it to me,” Kise said when Aomine tried handing the soiled cloth back to him.

“This looks too expensive to throw away. What, you just want me to carry this wet thing around then until I get home?” Aomine said with a teasing smirk, though he was getting a little exasperated.

“Ah, no. I just— I…”

Aomine chuckled. He was never the best at keeping a conversation—that had always been Kise’s forte. But seeing as the blonde didn’t seem to be in the mood for talking, Aomine pressed on. “Even after you became a top model, you’re still clumsy as ever. Isn’t being graceful kind of part of your job? It seems like you still haven’t changed.”

It seemed that his usual teasing worked, as Kise visibly relaxed and put on his signature pout before making a disgruntled noise at the back of his throat. “What about you? All you still seem to care about are big boobs,” he said in a dark, but playful tone.

“Idiot, this and that are different things.”

“Ahominecchi, I see you’re still so stubborn and childish too.”

“Hey!” Aomine grabbed Kise’s cheek with his right hand and started pinching it. The two broke into smiles and laughed as Kise tried to fight back, as if they were back on the neighborhood court where they used to have their one-on-ones. The moment was short-lived though as an announcement over the speakers that the cake cutting was about to begin brought their attention back to where they really were.

Aomine let go of Kise’s face and Kise looked away and brought a hand up to smooth back his hair. “Ah, I should probably get going. I still have to go greet some people… It was nice seeing you, Aominecchi.” Kise flashed him a smile and made to turn away before Aomine had a chance to respond.

If Aomine was a smart man and listened to his manager, he would’ve just let Kise walk away again. But he never thought he was smart, and he was sick of seeing that back turned on him. He was tired of just letting Kise run free. So he reached out and grabbed the back of the blonde’s suit.

Kise turned his head slightly but didn’t meet Aomine’s eyes. “Oh, I was serious about not needing that handkerchief back. It was a leftover from one of my gigs so you can just throw it away if you want.”

Ignoring his remark, Aomine moved so he was in Kise’s line of vision again. “Your phone number. You changed it, right? Give me your new one, I don’t have it.”

Kise looked up at him in confusion.

Aomine tried again, “I’m going to be in Japan for a while. At least for a few months, until the start of the new season...” He trailed off, letting Kise fill in the blanks that he knew the blonde could fill in.

Kise started shaking his head. “Aominecchi, I don’t think this is the best—”

“We can just...hang out. It-it doesn’t have to mean anything so…”

But both he and Kise knew it could never just be “hanging out” with them. So they both knew what it meant when Kise let out a shaky “okay” and motioned for Aomine to give him his phone so he could write down his number.

Fuck his manager for thinking Aomine wouldn’t get into trouble in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, let's pretend that Kaijou isn't in Kanagawa, but in Tokyo!
> 
> ____________
> 
> This fic is a result of a few things. First, I was really interested by Kise's ideal type being a "person who won't tie him down." I also was reading this article about how there are women who make it their job to go after NBA players just so they can get pregnant with their kids and live off of the child support for 18 years (oh but don't worry, this isn't going to be a big part of the story). And then finally, I recently heard Arashi's song "Oh Yeah!" in a store (which is so weird because it's so old now!) and was reminded of how beautiful the lyrics were for an idol song. It's kind of about someone being nostalgic about a high school relationship that has ended, if anyone wanted to check it out!
> 
> I still haven't quite figured out the formatting for this because I want to do little snapshots of past and present, so bear with me!
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are the past!

* * *

* * *

_When they were in middle school, a magazine reporter had come to one of their practices to interview the starting members of Teikou’s first string. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for the Generation of Miracles to be interviewed by various media sources, since they had quickly become feared among all middle school basketball players, but this particular magazine was a magazine targeted to teenage girls who were more interested in the players’ personal lives and ideal types in significant others than they were in their game stats._

_It was then that Aomine learned that what Kise Ryouta wanted in a relationship, more than anything else, was freedom._

_“Eh? Ah… It’s not like I was being really serious or anything. But then again, I guess my ideal person is someone who wouldn’t tie me down. You know I get bored of things easily, Aominecchi.” Kise had said when Aomine questioned him about it once the magazine had been published. Aomine had shrugged it off at the time because it was only a stupid magazine interview and it’s not like he was one to judge– the longest he had kept a girl around was probably a month. And whatever it was that he and Kise had at the time didn’t seem like it would get too serious, even though it seemed like it was becoming a long-term thing._

_He didn’t know exactly how it had started, their relationship or whatever you’d call it. It seemed like one day, he was apologizing to Kise for hitting him in the head with a basketball, then just a few months later, he had Kise pressed up against the chain-link fence of the basketball court where they played their nightly one-on-ones, tongue in his mouth. And by the time they were third years with only about month left of middle school, they had moved onto fucking in their school’s locker room or in the cheap love hotel next to the court._

_Their relationship continued into high school, even though they decided to go to different schools. Luckily Kaijou was just a stone’s throw away from Touou. But at some point, it had stopped being just quickies after practice or meeting up to play basketball for a bit then quickly moving on to that same love hotel from middle school that still didn’t check their IDs._

_At some point, Aomine had started meeting Kise at Kaijou’s front gate after school just so they could walk to the train station together. They started getting off the train a couple of stops earlier than the stops nearest to their houses so that they could have just a little more time to walk and chat together. Aomine started going shopping with Kise instead of with Satsuki on the weekends, and more often than not, had dinner with Kise at all of the restaurants that Kise wanted to try, even when the nights didn’t end with sex._

_One day, in their third year of high school, when he was giving Kise a ride on the back of his bike after school, not giving a damn that he was going to be late for his part time job for the third time this week, Aomine recalled Kise’s words in that magazine interview from middle school._

_Even though it was never discussed, Aomine hadn’t dated or slept with anyone other than Kise in the past four years. And as much as he told himself that it was out of laziness, that he couldn’t be bothered with flirting with other people when he was already sleeping with a model, he knew that it was because he was in too deep with Kise Ryouta despite the fact that he kept telling himself not to get too serious about him. But heck, he was probably already half submerged when he noticed Kise standing in the doorway of Teikou’s gym and watching him play basketball that day he had hit Kise in the head with his basketball._

_But Aomine also was pretty sure that, despite what Kise had said about his disposition towards committed relationships when they had first started their “thing,” Kise hadn’t been involved with anyone else either, no matter how popular he was getting in the modeling world._

_Had Kise changed? Was he a special case for Kise? Would it be okay to just keep going on like this?_

_And so, with all of these questions in mind, and still being the brash and forward boy that he had been in middle school, Aomine gripped the handlebars, came to a screeching halt by the riverbank – he remembered someone telling him once that people were more honest when they were at a riverbank – and turned his head slightly towards Kise, who had made a noise of confusion at the sudden stop, and asked, “What exactly are we doing, Kise?”_

_Kise’s smile faltered and he furrowed his brows, as if he was trying to decide on something for a split second. But he ultimately gave Aomine a small grin and cocked his head to the side and replied, “What are you talking about, Aominecchi? We were riding a bike together to your job and to my photoshoot before you stopped pedaling. Are you getting tired? Do you wanna switch?”_

_For all the shit that people gave him, Kise wasn’t stupid.   And Aomine knew that Kise wasn’t stupid. Kise knew how to pick up subtleties in people’s behaviors and expressions that allowed him to know what they were thinking and feeling. It was part of what made him so good at modeling and being able to pull off that nasty “Perfect Copy” trick. So when Aomine asked him the question, no matter how vaguely worded it was, he knew that Kise understood what he had meant and gave him a displeased grunt when Kise tried to avoid answering it._

_They only had a few months left till graduation and neither of them was suited for college. This also meant that they probably wouldn’t be seeing that much of each other after high school. Aomine had a few offers from professional basketball teams around Tokyo, so he’d more than likely stay in the city. Kise on the other hand had modeling contracts coming from all throughout Asia and expressed his interest in becoming a pilot, which would take him overseas more often than not. But if Kise acknowledged that they were serious, that what he felt for Aomine was as serious as what Aomine felt for Kise, Aomine knew that he’d do everything in his power to keep Kise in his life._

_Kise sighed and got off the bike so he could stand face-to-face with Aomine. “We’re just having fun, aren’t we? That’s what we’ve always been doing. We don’t have to give a name to it. Nothing’s changed. You’re just the one I have the most fun with, Aominecchi.”_

_Aomine stared at Kise, as if he could find something else in his eyes if he looked hard enough. As if he could find something in those amber eyes that would tell him that Kise was as infatuated with Aomine as Aomine was with Kise. Something that would tell him it would be okay to stop holding back and lock up Kise forever. But the thing about Kise was that even after all the time they spent together, even if Kise could read Aomine completely, Aomine never could tell what was really on the blonde’s mind._

_So when Aomine couldn’t find what he was looking for, he just took Kise’s word for it, swallowed the lump in his throat, and replied with a quiet, “good,” before flicking the other’s forehead lightly and motioning for him to hop back onto the back of the bike. Aomine figured that as long as he could hide his true feelings, then he could always have Kise like this –he would always be the one Kise had the most fun with. And even when they went their separate ways after graduation, Kise would come back for him from time to time looking for that fun, and in those moments, Kise would belong to him and only him._

_______________________________________

_What Aomine didn’t know was that Kise couldn’t read him as well as Aomine thought he could -the only one Kise could never copy perfectly had always been Aomine, after all -and that Kise had something to hide from Aomine as well._

* * *

In the two and a half weeks he had been in Japan, Aomine had woken up next to Kise a total of nine times. Despite the other claiming that he had a busy schedule now that he was a top model, he certainly had enough time and energy to come to Aomine’s apartment and moan and shout muffled profanities into a pillow as the basketball player fucked him into his mattress on an almost nightly basis.

Aomine had almost choked on his breakfast as he was watching TV on one of the first few mornings back when he saw the blonde walking onto the stage of a morning variety program with a noticeable limp and bags that even the professional makeup artists couldn’t hide under his eyes. He was surprised because the blonde had agreed to stay over even when he had this important live program to film so early in the morning. But more than that, it was also the first time he had really realized just how big of a deal Kise had become in the three years Aomine was in America.

When they were in high school, he and Kise would watch this show together sometimes in the mornings after Kise had spent the night at Aomine’s while getting ready for school. Not even Aomine’s beloved Horikita Mai had been famous enough to be on this talk show at that time. But here Kise was, a regular on the celebrity guest panel, just smiling at the audience like he wasn’t getting ravished by the basketball player every night.

It had only taken two days after their meeting at the gala for the blonde to call Aomine. To be honest, Aomine was surprised that Kise had been the one to call first. Even though Aomine was the one who wanted to reconnect, he had started giving into his conscience after his manager had called after the gala was over expressing how proud she was that Aomine had attended the event without any mishaps and without any girl on his arm. Of course, his conscience was thrown out the window as soon as he heard Kise’s nervous voice over the phone, asking if he could see him that night after his photoshoot.

The thing is, they had never actually broken up, at least not in the traditional sense, so it was easy for them to go back to the way things used to be. After they graduated high school, they started seeing each other only once every few weeks and parsed out all types of activities other than going to that love hotel. Gradually it got to the point where they stopped contacting each other all together after half a year passed. There was no fight, no drama. They still hung out with their mutual friends from high school and middle school, albeit separately, but there was never any awkwardness when either of the other's names was brought up. But even though there was no fight, it didn’t mean that it was easy for Aomine, even if he didn't realize it himself.

Satsuki had told him that break ups that weren’t even break ups were usually the worst on the day she finally broke into his apartment and had Kagami physically drag him to the gym to start training for his tryouts. Usually, it would’ve been a difficult task, even for Kagami, seeing as Aomine was much taller and much heavier than the average Japanese man. But Satsuki was certain that Aomine had lost at least 15 pounds since he had ended things with Kise.

Of course, Aomine had denied that anything was wrong because at some point, he had started believing in the lies that he kept telling himself after that one conversation at the riverbank. He was convinced that he wasn't even that serious about Kise, he had been mistaken. They were just two kids screwing around. And his behavior after Kise had just walked out of his life as easily as he had stumbled into it Was because he was sex-deprived.

But there was definitely no resentment on Aomine's part and he thought he could just move forward. Aomine at that time was invincible after all.

And true to his expectations, it didn’t take much time for him to bounce back after that day. For one, Aomine put his all into training for the professional basketball league tryouts. It helped that Satsuki had called in a favor to Sakurai Ryou and asked him to make food weekly for Aomine in exchange for petty cash so that Aomine wouldn’t fall back into his post-break up diet of convenience store bentos and canned coffee. And a month later, he was drafted into the first string of one of the best teams in all of Japan, so he didn’t even have time to think about anything other than basketball.

But still, there was no fight, no hard feelings, and no bad blood between them that they needed to resolve, so it was easy to fall back into their old habits.

Aomine turned off the TV as soon as Kise’s segment on the show he had been watching was over and brought his dirty plate to the kitchen. He stood at the sink for a bit after he was done washing dishes, pondering what he should do for the rest of the day. He had made plans to meet Kise for drinks later on today, but that wasn’t until at least 8.

He thought about calling Satsuki, but she was probably still mad at him for not telling her that he was back in Japan. It wasn’t his fault that he hadn’t had a chance to call his childhood friend about his return before she had seen that picture of him and Kise exiting a club in a celebrity gossip magazine. The picture had been captioned, “Two of Japan’s Hottest Bachelors, Super Model Kise Ryouta and NBA Basketball Star Aomine Daiki, Rekindling their Middle School Friendship.”

Satsuki had asked about their relationship now and if Aomine was doing something stupid again. But Aomine had just retorted with, “Just read what the magazine says. We’re going back to our middle school ‘friendship.’”

Still mad or not, Aomine couldn’t call Satsuki now because it was still 11:30 am and she was probably still at work. In fact, _all_ of his friends were probably still at work.

He let out a frustrated groan and made his way to his closet to change anyways, thinking he might as well just run some errands and explore the town during the day.

With Kise coming over almost every night and visiting his relatives during the day – at least he had kept that end of the promise with his manager – he had barely had any time to walk around the city that he had grown up in.

When he finished his errands, Aomine found himself walking along the path that led to the basketball court that he and Kise used play their one-on-ones in.

“What’s with all of these buildings,” Aomine muttered to himself when he saw that in the three years he was in America, the neighborhood had become more crowded, with high-rises lining the street. Even that cheap love hotel that he and Kise used to go to had been remodeled and expanded upon. He chuckled at the thought that he and Kise probably wouldn’t have been able to afford staying in it if it was that nice when they were still students.

“I know, right?”

Aomine jumped at the deep voice that interrupted his thoughts. He reached up to his head to make sure that he still had the hat and sunglasses that were supposed to disguise him from any fans before turning toward the source.

A fireman was sitting on one of the benches, wiping his face with his shirt. “This place has really changed in the past few years,” the man continued.

Upon further inspection, Aomine noticed the fireman’s dual-colored red hair, a trait he had never seen in anyone other than… “Bakagami?!”

“Huh? How do you know who I am?” The red head looked up at Aomine. “And hey, what’s with that ‘Bakagami?!’”

“Wait, you don’t know who _I_ am? What the fuck. Then, you’re just sitting here talking to random strangers about changes like some lonely old geezer?” Aomine took off his glasses to show Kagami his face, but opted to leave his hat on in case other people happened to walk by.

“A-Ahomine!” Kagami stood up to size up the other man.

“Seriously. What the fuck are you doing here? You tryin’ to pick someone up with those cheesy lines or something?” Aomine leered at Kagami.

“Fuck you, man! Is _that_ how you’re gonna greet an old friend you haven’t seen in three years? And who’s trying to pick _who_ up? There was a small fire at one of the shops a few blocks down and I thought I’d stop by here to check out the old court on my way back.”

Aomine hummed to express his interest. “So you’re a fireman now? Did you finally realize that you suck at basketball and give up on trying to get on my level?”

Kagami pushed Aomine’s shoulder roughly at his accusation. “As if! You _know_ I made the draft for the pro leagues the year after you did. It’s just, right after you left for America, my mom got sick and moved back to Japan with my old man. But they couldn’t have me traveling all around the country for all those games, so I had to turn the teams’ offers down.”

Aomine felt bad for stepping on a touchy subject. But how was he supposed to know? It seemed he had missed a lot in the three years he was gone. “So you’re still living with your folks now?”

“Na man, she got better so I moved into an apartment closer to school.”

“School? _You’re_ going to college?” Aomine was actually pleasantly surprised because he thought Kagami was the last person who would be going onto higher education after school. Did things really change _that_ much?

“What? No way!” The redhead exclaimed. So it had seemed that maybe _some_ things were still the same. “I coach there when I’m not doing this firefighter thing. Middle school basketball. Kuroko got me the job since it’s an elevator school and he teaches at the kindergarten division.”

“Tetsu? You still hang around with him?” Now _that_ was something that Aomine thought would surely change. Aomine always thought that Kagami would never work up the courage to ask the other out, and that Tetsu would get fed up and leave him.

“What do you mean _still_? Of course I do. We live in the same apartment now.”

“Oh? You’re fucking now? Wow, you finally grew a pair. Good for you, Bakagami!” Aomine started laughing and patted the other on the back. Kagami moved to grab Aomine’s arm and push it away.

“It’s not like that! What is it with you and sex? Jeez! Oh, and about that. I heard you’re getting chummy with Kise again.”

“The fuck did you hear that?” Aomine thought that Satsuki was the only one of their friends that read those celebrity gossip magazines. It’s not like he was trying to keep it a secret or anything, but he knew that their friends would all have something to say about their rekindled fling.

“Where have I _not_ heard it? Everything about Kise is all over the news all the time now. It’s like his whole life is on broadcast. He _is_ the “golden child of Japan” after all.”

Aomine snorted at the blonde’s ridiculous nickname.

“But hey, that means if you’re doing that stuff with him again, you guys better be careful. The paparazzi will be on your ass too if you get _too_ friendly with him.”

“Tch. What makes you think that we’re like that again?” Aomine figured it was worth a try to get Kagami off his case.

“You’re buying condoms and lube in the middle of the day.” Kagami motioned to the small plastic bag that Aomine was carrying, which Aomine now realized wasn’t quite as opaque as he had thought. “And the only one you’d be _that_ considerate of is Kise. It’s no wonder you already have a kid.”

“Hey hey, technically it was never proven that the kid was mine. I just agreed to give her the money so she would shut up and stop causing me trouble.”

Kagami threw his hands up in exasperation. “The kid looks _just_ like you and nothing like the mom! If it was possible, I’d say you had a kid with yourself.”

Aomine scoffed at Kagami again but decided not to pursue that argument and moved back to the other topic at hand. “Well, we’re both guys so it’s not like it would be suspicious if we’re seen leaving each other’s houses late at night. And plus, he’s had girlfriends before, so people don’t think he’s like that, even if he _is_ a model.”

“I dunno man with the way you guys mark each other up, I wouldn’t be surprised if people put two and two together. And like you said, he’s a model, so it’s not like people would be surprised he was into guys too.”

“Yeah, yeah. I think we can handle them, Bakagami. Dealing with those damn mosquitoes isn’t exactly a new thing to either of us. Plus, Kise gets mad at me if I put too many marks on him now since he has more modeling gigs.” Aomine laughs to himself when he remembers _that_ conversation. Of course, he had gone onto put even _more_ visible marks on Kise that night.

Even though Aomine meant quell the other’s worries, Kagami instead furrows his brow and looks at Aomine with serious eyes. “It’s not even just the paparazzi thing... Isn’t this just gonna be like last time? I don’t think Kise’s changed that much in the past few years. I mean, he just broke up with that one actress because he said she was getting too serious about him. Are you okay with that?”

Aomine’s face broke into a grin and he shook his head in disbelief. “Ah? Since when do you worry about me? Have you been hanging out too much with Satsuki? Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”

 

* * *

 

_But did he really though?_

Aomine thought over Kagami’s words later that night when he had a panting and flushed Kise pinned under him back at the model’s apartment. Kagami had said everything Aomine had been pushing to the back of his mind since he started seeing Kise again.  But Kise’s high-pitched whine when Aomine rubbed against the blonde’s prostate with his fingers broke him from his thoughts and he went back to trailing bite marks down Kise’s chest.

They had foregone the drinks when Kise had shown up to meet Aomine in front of the bar and suggested that they just go back to Kise's place for a change.

"I can make you stronger drinks for free at home!" Kise had said.  If that meant that he could be alone with the model faster, Aomine wasn't complaining.

In the end, Aomine had wrapped his arms around Kise's waist from behind and whispered lewd things into his ear as the blonde started removing the clothes he had worn all day to change into something more comfortable.  And that got them to where they were now.

When the pair was finally sated, it was already 2 in the morning.

"Aominecchi, let's sleep. I'm getting tired."

"Hah? Unlike you, I only came twice. And are you sure? I think I can squeeze a little more out of you."  Aomine accentuated his point by moving his hand down to grab hold of Kise's cock. Kise let out a moan in response.  "See?" 

" _Ah._ I really can't! Plus, I - _Nn -_ I have the day off tomorrow so we can spend the whole day together."

_The whole day? Okay, yeah. He definitely knew what he was doing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this had been really Aomine-centric and maybe might be painting Kise in a negative light, but I'll be switching between the two in future installments. I'm still in the process of figuring things out, but thanks for bearing with me!
> 
> Also, Kagami Aomine unexpected brotp all the way~
> 
> And lol for having to up the rating after only one chapter ;)


End file.
